


Welcome to New York, Bro

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre-5x14. Elliott meets Blaine and has a burning question that makes Kurt want to burn his own brain out. Also, Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to New York, Bro

Kurt was gripping the side of his chair tightly, trying to keep himself from bouncing up and down and breaking a hole through the floor of the loft. “Oh my God, can’t his taxi go any faster?” he mumbled mostly to himself as he checked the time on his phone yet again.

“I am gonna knock you out with one of your industrial size cans of hairspray if you don’t _calm the fuck down,_ Rainbow Brite,” Santana said from her spot on the couch, flicking through the channels on TV. “Lame-derson will get here any minute, and then you two can rob me of my safe space by making this place all showtunes, all the time.”

Before Kurt could threaten her in return, there was a loud rapping on the loft door. “Kurt? Baby, can you come open this? My suitcase is- oh, thanks,” Blaine said, looking up gratefully at Kurt. He had sprinted over to the doorway the second he heard Blaine’s voice, miraculously not tripping over his own feet in the process. Kurt let Blaine get inside and put down his bag before he bent down to wrap his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and kiss him.

“Hi,” Kurt said as they broke apart. He could tell he had a goofy smile on his face, but Blaine’s smile wasn’t any more composed, which made him feel better. “You’re here, Blaine!”

“How can you tell I’m not just a hologram?” Blaine teased, unwinding his arms from Kurt’s waist. “Or maybe this is my evil twin, and I’m really locked up in a basement somewhere back in Ohio.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to seduce you and convince you to tell me where the real Blaine is,” Kurt said sultrily, batting his eyelashes at his fiance.

“I’ll have to put up a fight,” Blaine responded, eyes smoldering.

“Oh my God, no, I cannot be in here for this,” Santana said, getting up from the couch and throwing her hands up in protest. “This is the cringiest fucking foreplay I’ve ever heard and I might not ever be able to get in the mood again because of it.”

“I missed you too, Santana!” Blaine called out as she left, prompting a one-finger salute from her before she got her curtain closed. “All right, so the rest of my stuff should co- mmph!” He was interrupted as Kurt’s lips pressed against his eagerly. “You gonna let me finish a sentence, babe?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kurt said, though he was laughing a little. “I’m just so excited that we’re finally in the same zip code again.”

“Me too,” Blaine said, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. Kurt followed and sat next to him, cuddling a little closer than he normally would in his happiness. “So, did you clear any closet space for me, or am I living out of boxes and bags for the rest of my life?”

“Somehow I managed to find you a whole rack to yourself _and_ even cleared you a couple drawers in my dresser,” Kurt said, faux-haughty. “You should feel loved, Anderson.”

“I feel so honored,” Blaine said, putting his hand over his heart dramatically. “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

“You know, if you make out with me, I could probably find it in my heart to clear you some space on my shoe rack, too,” Kurt teased.

“Ugh, what a hassle,” Blaine said, rolling his eyes playfully. “I suppose I need the space, though.” He scooted in and captured Kurt’s lips, playing at being reluctant for a few seconds until both of them gave in and started making out properly. Kurt had just pinned Blaine to the couch cushions when there was another knock at the door.

“It’s – mmph – unlocked!” Kurt yelled as he pressed one last kiss to Blaine’s lips before sitting up and hurriedly straightening his shirt. As he got off Blaine’s lap, he helped smooth Blaine’s hair back down, too, making a disgusted face at the feeling of the gel.

“Hey, Kurt!” Elliott said, grinning. “I found this awesome venue while I was out today and thought you should come see it t- wait, who’s this?” he asked once he registered Blaine’s presence.

“Oh, hey man, I’m Blaine,” Blaine said, sticking out his hand for a shake. “You’re Elliott, right?”

Elliott walked over, looking a little dumbfounded, and returned Blaine’s handshake. “Yeah, I’m in One Three Hill with Kurt. How did you know my name?”

“Elliott, this is my fiance!” Kurt said, flashing his ring happily. “I know I’ve mentioned him before.”

“Oh, _this_ is your fiance!” Elliott said, recognition flashing in his eyes. “You’ve said ‘my fiance’ like a trillion times, but I’m not sure if you’ve ever said his name.”

Kurt flushed a deep magenta as Blaine laughed. “Good to know you brag about me, Kurt,” he giggled. “Does this mean I need to get a t-shirt saying ‘Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel’s Fiance’ on it so everyone in the city actually knows who I am?”

“Shut up, you jerk, or I’m taking back all my closet space,” Kurt said as he swatted at Blaine’s arm.

“You know I love you, baby,” Blaine said, sneaking a chaste kiss that got Kurt to smile. As Kurt looked back at Elliott, hoping he wasn’t too put off by their couple-y actions, he noticed that Elliott seemed to be deep in thought.

“Hey, Blaine, what’s your last name?” Elliott asked suddenly.

“Uh, Anderson, why?” Blaine asked, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

“Oh, okay. I kind of thought you were Rachel’s little brother for a second, and I was gonna be really hurt that no one bothered to tell me you exist,” Elliott said, prompting Kurt to choke on his own spit and Blaine to take on a thoughtful expression of his own.

“Oh dear God,” Kurt said once he’d recovered the power of speech. “ _No._ There is only one Berry child in the world, thankfully.”

“Are we really that similar?” Blaine asked, still lost in thought. “You’d think someone would have pointed that out before.”

“What, that you and Frankenberry were probably separated at birth?” Santana asked, coming back out of her room. “Hell, that was too obvious for me to joke about. I have _some_ standards, you know.”

“You called me ‘Rainbow Brite’ like twenty minutes ago,” Kurt pointed out.

“I calls ‘em as I sees ‘em,” she responded, plonking down next to Blaine on the couch.

“But for reals, you just don’t have one of Rachel’s dads’ last names and she has the other, right?” Elliott diverted them back to the original topic as he sat down in the spare chair.

“No. I am one hundred percent not related to Rachel Berry,” Blaine said, once and for all.

“And thank God for that,” Kurt muttered. “I just don’t know if I could handle dating her brother. Now can we please talk about something else so I stop thinking about the genetic unholiness that is my boyfriend and my best friend as siblings?”

“I’m pretty sure there’s a _Gilmore Girls_ marathon on one of those soap opera channels right now,” Santana offered.

“Ooooh, yeah, let’s watch that!” Blaine said excitedly.

“Wanna get a pizza, too?” Elliott asked, and Kurt hummed his agreement before pulling out his phone to order Blaine’s favorite toppings as a housewarming present, Santana’s hatred of mushrooms be damned.


End file.
